


The Kiss Goodbye

by Belanna



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-02
Updated: 2012-06-02
Packaged: 2017-11-06 14:03:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/419706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Belanna/pseuds/Belanna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place right before Kathryn, B'Elanna, and Tuvok leave on the Delta Flyer<br/>in Unimatrix Zero</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Kiss Goodbye

Star Trek Voyager and Chars belong to Paramount/CBS  
Thank you to Elorie for being my Beta  
Story written in 2008  
***  
Kathryn Janeway twiddled her thumbs. Waiting like this was nerve racking because soon Tuvok, B’Elanna, and she would take the Delta Flyer into Borg territory.

"We're in visual range." Tuvok's voice echoed.

Kathryn looked up at the screen. "On Screen. Magnify."

A Borg cube appeared on the screen, spinning slowly, pale green lamination it’s shadowy surface. Kathryn sat forward in her chair.

"Torres to the Bridge."

"Go ahead." Janeway replied her eyes not leaving the dark cube.

"The Delta Flyer is ready for launch."

"On my way;" Kathryn sighed and then leaned back. She didn't want to look at him, didn't want him to know she was scared shitless about what she and the others were going to do. But, she did turn to him and gave him a smirk smile. "I guess I better get going."

Chakotay hated the fact that she was leaving without him. He was supposed to be the one on the mission, not her. He sighed, knowing that she needed a laugh before she went to face the big bad wolf.

"Anything you'd like done around here while you're gone? Gravity plating recalibrated, carpets cleaned?"

Kathryn smiled as she extended her hand to him and he gladly took it. "Surprise me."

They both got up from their command chairs and stared at each other for a few seconds. Oh how Chakotay wished he could have kissed her right there.

"You have the bridge." she said before slipping her hand out of his. She turned her back to him and walked up to the lift. She looked at him one final time before Tuvok joined her in the lift, and the doors closed.

Chakotay sighed as he stared at the closed lift. Then he began to pace.

"You know, Sir. You could always chase after her and give her a kiss good bye."

Chakotay turned and looked at Harry who was smiling at him.

"Excuse me?"

"I agree, Sir. Go after her, tell her how you feel." replied an Ensign at the Conn. "It's not like we don't know you two love each other."

Chakotay blinked for a moment then nodded. "Ensign, you have the bridge."

"Aye, Sir." Harry smiled as watched Chakotay run to the lift.

~*~

Kathryn and Tuvok walked down the corridor of deck 10. "Are you sure you updated Seven with all the information that she will need?"

"Yes, Captain. Everything should be in order."

Kathryn sighed. "You know, old friend. I'm glad you’re coming with me."

"As am I."

"KATHRYN."

Kathryn and Tuvok stopped and looked back as they saw Chakotay running towards them.

"Chakotay, what is it?" Kathryn asked as he watched him approach her.

Chakotay looked at Tuvok. "Lieutenant, can you excuse us?"

"Of course. I will see you on the Delta Flyer, Captain."

Kathryn nodded as she watched Tuvok leave. Then she turned to Chakotay. "What is it?"

Chakotay, not really caring if anyone saw him or not, quickly placed his hands on each side of Kathryn's face pulling her lips to his. Kathryn gasped in surprise, but quickly recovered and wrapped her arms around Chakotay's neck. After it seemed like an eternity, Chakotay slowly broke the kiss and ran his thumb over her lips.

Kathryn sighed as she hugged him tightly. Then she took a step back and traced her finger over his tattoo. They stared into each other's eyes for a few moments before she kissed him once more. "Good bye."

Chakotay sighed as he watched her disappeared down the corridor. "Good Bye."

The End


End file.
